17 and Amphibious
Plot Part 1 One fateful evening, the Jens decide to close shop early on a new set of wands they were developing for summoning the Percolation Warriors with. They entire staff at Camelorum assumes all will be well. However, Kisha launches her latest scheme in order to stage an escape, and cuts the power. She also releases Rita from her cell, encouraging her to wreak as much havoc as possible. The Jens realize too late that Rita overheard them talking about the Percolation Wands, and contact Antonio for help. As Antonio, Julie, and the Jens make a break for the science lab to stop Rita, she steals a Percolation Wand and charger, and vanishes. The Jens try to trace her signature, to determine which universe she's invaded. Stan awakens the Camelry, and they all assemble in the science lab to discuss what should be done. Frank is put in charge of keeping the Cheshire Pig entertained, so Cheshire can't interfere. Melody Trank from the Purple Pekins Gang suddenly shouts out for help from the basement. Pat goes to explore what's happening, and she reveals that her Jaleel Cohm graphic novel Teen in Terror Life is becoming "all messed up," and the pages are telling a very different story from what was originally written. Melody blames it on Carly, but Katrina explains that Carly is on duty that evening - assisting a team of animal control with catching a tiger. Melody is called up to the science lab to discuss the graphic novel, and the Jens are able to locate a signature. In a quick hearing, they decide that it's best if Candace went alone to help capture Rita. The Jens advise against sending Carly for backup, as that would "make things even worse." That drawing Carly out "may be exactly what Rita wants." Wanda offers to go, but Stan objects that Wanda would probably abandon the mission the second she got a chance to steal kangaroo jerky - to which Wanda concedes that as a high possibility. Anita is ruled out because she is a flight risk. They decide they don't want to risk Gwen harming the wildlife in a foreign universe. They determine based on Melody's graphic novel copy that they need to contact the author and fly him in for advice on how to stop Rita. As the Jens inform Candace of the gear she'll need, Stan contacts Jaleel. He informs them that he is well aware that the comic has doubled in size, and that key events are changing. He demands to know why Anna Ford's trial was for mutating a man into a giant mantis abomination with lobster claws, rather than for involuntary manslaughter. Stan concludes that the stolen Carly hair samples from the Jens' lab may have been planted in the young girl's bedroom by Rita, leading to the dramatic plot change. Jaleel demands to know if Stan's "Agents of SCREW" can fix things, and Stan responds that he's got things handled. Meanwhile, Candace reminds the others that she began having visions of Xironooti, and believes that Xironooti is trying to build a psychic link to take control of her out of revenge for the death of Xiboruty. He's shown Candace visions of her own power growing out of control and driving her mad. She shares with Jenny Kay her concerns that Xironooti might try to use Candace's own power to corrupt her, and asks if the girls can arrange for a therapist if she starts acting strangely. Jen assures her that she'll inform Stan, and make sure a therapist is there to talk to Candace as soon as the mission is finished. Stan charges in, and lets the girls know that they don't have much time to lose. Shantal and Barry are sent out with Pat to hunt Kisha, and Pat kisses Candace on the cheek to wish her well as she prepares to be sent to the world of the graphic novel. Melody asks if she can help; and Stan assures her that she can supply feedback from memory on what is supposed to happen - since Jaleel himself still has to book a flight to visit Camelorum. ---- Rita Rigatoni steals a wand the Jens invented and invades a world that is a parody of Jared Cohn's 17 & Life / Jailbait, as featured by The Asylum. Candace is sent to stop Rita right as she terrorizes the highway. Candace commandeers a spoof of the Rendleton Youth prison van, and gives a rousing speech to get the girls on her side. The girls begin acting as a makeshift Camelry, since Stan was reluctant to let the others go in along with Candace. (Particularly Carly, given how powerful and unstable she is by this point.) Rita is sent back to Camelorum, but Candace remains trapped for an extra week in the spoof Cohnverse. Candace is initially detained along with Anna Ford (instead of Nix) at "Rendleton." However, she is eventually ruled to be an adult; and is transferred to an adult facility. She uses her brief time at "Rendleton" to teach Anna Ford self-defense. After a week, the Percolation lets Candace go home...but with one small complication: Anna is sent to Camelorum with her - and gets somehow turned into a frog. The Jens work on finding a cure. Anna states she'd rather be a frog in Camelorum, than be another day in her original facility. She and Candace then joke about passing the time playing Polar Battleship. (Which Candi Flippo also uses to pass the time in Ciem: Inferno, which also makes fun of the plot of Jailbait.) Stan takes pity on the frog, and hires her to be his new secretary - in spite some protests. See also Category: Camelorum Adventures episodes